SWTOR: The Emperor's Wrath
by Wrath Of The Emperor
Summary: This story follows the journey of my Sith Warrior Arkunov as he makes his way through the story.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**I am only going to say this once. I do not own Star Wars.**

**Happy New Year! And to celebrate I am giving you a brand new story.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

The shuttle entered the dry atmosphere of the Sith homeworld Korriban. Inside the shuttle a young acolyte sat, contemplating what would await him on this planet. This was Arkunov a promising young Sith who had been brought to Korriban, for reasons that were unknown to him. He would soon set down the path of a Sith Warrior. He certainly had the build for it. Arkunov was a tall well muscled human, with short black hair that was spiked at the front.

The acolyte felt the shuttle land and stood to leave. Two soldiers, one male and one female, also rose ready to escort him to the academy.

Once the ramp had descended Arkunov stepped off the shuttle and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. After walking a few paces, he turned to the soldiers behind him and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, they bowed and left. Arkunov then continued inside the hangar and was greeted by a dark skinned middle aged human male.

"At last you've arrived. Good there is much that needs doing" he said. "I am Overseer Tremel and I will be administering your trials, like I have for many decades to ensure that only the very strongest join the ranks of the sith." Arkunov took this in hoping this meant Tremel knew what he was doing.

"You need not worry Overseer, I shall not disappoint you" Arkunov replied coolly.

Tremel nodded. "Good, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey." Arkunov nodded but thought that he would only obey the overseer as long as he could get him to become Sith, then after that he would be nothing to the

Tremel continued "You face your trials and you serve me. In return I shall make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"You had better make sure of that overseer."

Ignoring this Tremel continued "The trials themselves are challenging enough. But they are not the greatest threat that you will face. There is an acolyte here called Vemrin, he is your rival and he will try to kill you. You must be prepared"

Arkunov replied "If he tries i shall destroy him."

"With my guidance someday you shall crush all of your enemy's. To help you exchange the lesser weapon you arrived with, for something far superior. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall there is an ancient armory, where a strong sith warblade awaits you. Once you have retrieved it return to my chambers in the academy building" Tremel said.

Arkunov nodded and turned to leave, however before he could the overseer called out to him, "watch out for the Klor Slugs, they have been the end of many an acolyte." As the acolyte left the hangar he called back to Tremel "If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I shall feed them their heads!"

Arkunov left the hangar building and looked down at the valley of the dark lords in front of him. Only one of the tombs was visible at the moment and that was the one he needed to enter, Ajunta Pall's tomb. As he looked down he saw many insect like creatures with sharp appendages roaming around the valley, these must be the Klor slugs that overseer Tremel had mentioned. As soon as Arkunov stepped down into the valley he was charged by four of the creatures, before they got close though the young acolyte used the force to leap forwards and struck down the leading slug with a strike from the practice blade that had been attached to his back. Turing his attention to the next slug Arkunov used the force to produce a powerful Force Scream that stunned the the creature for a moment, Arkunov proceeded to finish the slug off by impaling the slug on the blade of his weapon so deep that his forearm was covered in the beasts blood.

He turned too the last two slugs that had been behind the others that had already been dispatched. He charged at the first of them bringing his sword down in a sweeping ark across the creatures abdomen. Distracted in the the thrill of the kill Arkunov hadn't noticed the other slug, as it planted its sharp teeth into his left arm. Arkunov bellowed in pain and yanked his arm out.

Rage engulfed the young acolyte and he released this as a force scream, so powerful that it stripped chunks of flesh from the the body of the creature. Once the creature was dealt with Arkunov turned his attention to the huge doorway of the tomb. Breathing heavily Arkunov made his way into the tomb.


	2. Chapter 2: Trials

**First thank you to everybody that has reviewed and followed this story, I truly didn't expect this much of a response.**

**To those of you who have said that the last chapter was short I will try and make my chapters longer, I thought at the time I was writing the first chapter it was a good place to finish. Also to those of you who have asked I shall try and make sure I will not turn my Sith into a "Fluffy puffy mess" like some other writers.**

Chapter 2: Trials

Arkunov stepped through the door of the tomb and was immediately greeted by the site of four armed men standing in the entrance chamber. Tomb Looters. Anger rose up in the young Sith, how dare they these scum dare to desecrate a tomb of an ancient Sith Lord.

However before they could see him, Arkunov leapt into the air striking down the first looter just as he was bringing his blaster to bear. The other three stood in shock for a moment before attempting to back up so that they could get the young Sith in range, one of them failed in this attempt as he ended up pierced on the end of Arkunov's sword. The others managed to get in range and released a salvo of blasterfire towards the Sith acolyte. Arkunov managed to doge most of the shots but one of them hit him in the shoulder, he turned to where the shot had come from and reached out with the force and used it snap the neck of the looter who had hit him.

By now the final looter was terrified tears streaming down his face, he fired a few blaster shots at the young Sith but they didn't even come close to hitting Arkunov.

When Arkunov was up close to him, the looter fell on his knees and begged "Please let me go. We had no choice this is the only way we can make enough money to survive."

The young Sith sheathed his blade. The looter looked hopeful for a moment, his expression turned quickly to fear as he felt and invisible hand lifting him up in to the air by his throat. "If you dare to cross the Sith there is only one penalty that you will pay. Now feel the consequences of your actions." Arkunov spat at the pathetic individual before him.

The choke only lasted a few seconds longer as the looter soon stopped grabbing at his throat. Tossing him aside with the force Arkunov continued his way into the tomb.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Arkunov finally reached the armory that Tremel had spoken of, he was lines of caskets stood up against the wall each containing a droid that looked as if it would be used for sparring. Raising his eyebrow at this, Arkunov wondered if they would activate once he had taken the War Blade. At the far end of the chamber upon a raised alter sat a weapons rack that held a solitary Sith war blade. Approaching it he saw that the hilt had a circular hilt that extended into a long thin blade, towards the end.

Arkunov picked it up and gave it a few practice swings to test the weight of the blade. It was well balanced and it would suit the warrior, till he obtained a lightsaber. Tossing aside the practice sword Arkunov placed the war blade in the sheath his former weapon had once been held in. As he turned to exit the armory, the droids activated and drew vibroblades. Smiling the young Sith ran, drawing his weapon as he went, at the closest droid and ducked under the swing that was aimed towards his head. The droid was finished off by a quick thrust towards its neck.

Turing round Arkunov just managed to bring his blade up to block the thrust that had been aimed at his back. Pushing his opponents blade down the young Sith enhanced his strength with the force and slammed his fist into the droids head, cleanly snapping it off of the machines body. Seeing another droid behind him he sent a powerful force push towards the oncoming droid slamming it into the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

He saw two more droids coming towards and smirked, deciding to try a technique he had only read about before. Arkunov tossed his war blade towards them and used the force to guide the blade in severing the necks of the two droids. Impressed with what he had done Arkunov wondered how throwing a lightsaber would compare to throwing his War Blade. Catching the returning weapon he examined his surroundings he saw that there were no more droids in the immediate area. Sheathing his weapon he turned and left the way he had entered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Arkunov reached the academy he was impressed by its size, it was a huge building of durasteel, towering over him. After taking in the size of the place he made his way towards Overseer Tremel's office. When he had reached the corridor it was in he found his way blocked by two other acolytes. One was almost the same height as him with a bald head, that had a single stripe tattooed on his head and a stupid goatee beard. The other was slightly shorter with two scars running across his face. Like Arkunov they both had War Blades strapped to their backs.

The second of the two called out to him "Hey there acolyte. Hold on a moment let me get a look at you." He paused and looked Arkunov up and down taking in every detail of him. "So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though.

"I'm Vemrin. And unlike you I have fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect" he said putting particular emphasis on that last word.

"Are you saying that I haven't earned my way" Arkunov replied voice filled with fury at the thought that this weakling thought himself superior to him.

Vemrin scoffed "Please everybody knows what Tremel's doing. If the overseer had his made his move a year ago when I first arrived he might have had a chance, but now too little too late."

His companion spoke up "This is stupid Vemrin. Lets just kill him and hide the corpse."

Vemrin rolled his eyes and said "How many times do I have to tell you Dolgis. We are not on Balmorra any more, there are rules, traditions. We shall leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

Snarling Arkunov said "I will take everything that you have and destroy it you cannot stop me."

Ignoring him Vemrin said "Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there Vemrin." He nodded and left, leaving Arkunov and Dolgis standing face to face.

"Listen here you useless priss" Dolgis spat "Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen."

"Then I will be sure to 'accidentally' place my War Blade through your throat" Arkunov replied with just a hint of anger.

Unfazed Dolgis continued "No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after him and you die." And with that he left, finally leaving Arkunov to have his meeting with Tremel.

As he entered the room he saw Tremel was having a conversation with another acolyte, a young woman with three long scars down one side of her face. She also had features that were similar to Tremel himself. Seeing Arkunov the Overseer said "Good you've returned. You seem to be in one piece, tell me how do you like your new blade?"

"I hope its thirsty. I plan on drowning it."

It was at this moment that the young woman spoke up, addressing Tremel. "What are you doing father? I have only just got my war blade and I have been at the academy for six months."

Tremel turned to his daughter and replied sharply "I have my reasons Eskella. And you will not breath a word of this to anyone is that understood." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Seeming to understand this Eskella replied, somewhat forlornly "Yes. Yes father." Turning back to Arkunov, Tremel said "Acolyte this is Eskella my daughter."

"Yeah I had worked that much out for myself already" he muttered under his breath.

Seemingly ignoring the young acolytes the overseer continued "She is one of the advanced students here, on her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself." Scowling his daughter replied "I'll keep quiet about your new charge father, but you can as sure as hell guarantee that I won't be there if whatever you are planning blows up in your face."

As she walked past Arkunov to exit the room, he whispered to her "Well it won't damage his face as badly as yours is damaged." She stiffened for a moment, clearly he had touched a sore spot, and the continued with her way out of the room.

Smirking Arkunov turned his attention back to Tremel. "Don't mind her she just sore that I am keeping secrets. She growls but shes loyal. Now I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move already?"

Arkunov shrugged "It was nothing that I couldn't handle" he said.

Tremel paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "If he didn't attack he most not realize how much of a threat you truly are. Good. Good. Still it would have been preferable if we had had more time. Vemrin is not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite.

"In the demand for numbers the entry requirements for the academy have been relaxed somewhat. Vemrin is mixed blood, the invisible rot that is eating away at the foundation of the the empire. He must not be aloud to advance" Tremel explained.

While Arkunov didn't really care where the empire got its numbers from, he decided to play along and said "Just please let me kill him then, if he is such a nuisance."

Tremel tilted his head and said "I don't really think you understand the seriousness of this threat." He then went off into a long rant about blood purity, while Arkunov rolled his eyes and ignored the old bigot. When Tremel finally got back on topic he said "Unfortunately Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras. One of the most influential Sith lords. He is being groomed, by Overseer Harkun to be Baras's new apprentice. As Darth Baras's apprentice the power at his fingertips would be considerable, he could change the empire for the worse.

"Now onto your nest trial" Tremel continued "you are going to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails and decide their fates. Consider all of the prisoners stories carefully, for they will be scrutinized. Let your passions guide your judgments."

"It won't be a problem" Arkunov replied, thinking this would be a fairly simple trial.

Tremel nodded and said "Speak to head jailer Knash and pass judgement to the prisoners. Return to me here when you are done."

Arkunov nodded and left.

**So there you asked for longer chapters and I gave them to you. Tell me if you want them to continue at this length or for them to be shorter or longer.**


End file.
